450 Error
by lamentomori
Summary: He comes out of the bathroom, a scowl on his face. "I look ridiculous." He looks something but ridiculous isn't it, the button down shirt, the little plaid skirt, the thigh high socks, the Mary-Janes, he's even tied his hair in pigtails, something but not ridiculous. (7 Sins continuity) Warnings: 2nd person Colt PoV, Slash (Colt/Punk), Smut, Profanity,Cross-dressing & Spanking.


Warnings: 2nd person Colt PoV, Slash (Colt/Punk), Smut, Profanity,Cross-dressing & Spanking.

* * *

You've not forgotten his vague offer made before he talked you into trying out sounding with him. The spanking, you can take or leave, the idea has some merits but you think that it was probably suggested more for his own enjoyment, there's an odd masochistic streak in him that you don't quite fully understand yet indulge because it generally pays dividends for you. The schoolgirl thing though, the picture stays in your head for days after he mentioned it. In your mind you dress him up like Britney and whilst it really should look utterly hilarious, the thought of thigh socks and a tiny little plaid skirt, it does great and terrible things to you. You've no real idea where to buy what you'd need but if you've learnt nothing in life, it's when a man needs something that he'd be too embarrassed to buy in a store, the Internet provides. The next problem you face is his size, do you ask, do you guess? In the end, you look at his clothes surreptitiously the next time they end up scattered around some random hotel room, when you're ordering you make them a little smaller, knowing his fondness for wearing overly baggy clothing. Once it all arrives you call him, ask him to come to your place and you know as soon as he walks through the door you're wearing an overly bright grin.

"The fuck you looking so happy for?"

"I got you a present." You toss him the package and he looks at you dubiously.

"Why?" He's poking at it, trying to guess what it is. "It's not my birthday." You laugh at him.

"Consider it my birthday present from you."

"_Your_ birthday isn't for weeks, Cabana. What is this?"

"_Early_ birthday present. Go, open it, put it on." You're pushing him towards the bathroom, grin still in place.

"_Why_ do I have to be in here?" He's definitely curious now, shaking the package.

"In, change." You shove him through the door and close it, leaving him and his present in there alone.

"_Seriously_?" You hear him swearing and muttering. "_Fucking panties_?" Your grin manages to get bigger; you so hope he'll wear those, the idea of his cock and balls cradled in the tight white cotton at the front, his pretty, little ass stretching it at the back has been playing on your mind incessantly. He's in there for a long time, long enough for you to make and drink a cup of coffee.

"Cabana!" He shouts and you head to the bathroom door. "I look ridiculous." He comes out, a scowl on his face. He looks something but ridiculous isn't it, the button down shirt, the little plaid skirt, the thigh high socks, the Mary-Janes, he's even tied his hair in pig-tails, _something_ but definitely not ridiculous.

"No, no, you don't." You mutter, ridiculous _really_ isn't the adjective to use here. "Hot, you look fucking hot." You reach out to him and catch his wrist. You can't help but stare at the glimpse of thigh between the socks and the hem of his skirt.

"I _feel_ ridiculous then." He's still scowling and you can't resist anymore, you stroke that little sliver of skin, he smacks your hand, wrenching his wrist free. "Oh no, no molesting me in a skirt. I'm taking this shit off; you got your laugh at my expense."

"But!" He looks about ready to punch you and you really need to stop staring at that little patch of naked flesh. He _shaved_ his legs for you. The brief touch you got makes you want to feel his smooth skin again; you catch his wrist once more."You offered, Punkers." You squeeze his wrist gently and let go. "You can go change or you can follow through, which is it?" He sighs dramatically and looks torn between turning back to the bathroom and letting you do as he offered.

"Whatever happened to _you say stop and I stop_?" He sounds deeply resentful and leans against the doorframe.

"You've not said stop." You point out, he's complained, he's whined, he's smacked your hand but he's not said _stop_. He sighs and starts walking to your bedroom, your attention is caught by the white socks on his legs, wrapped around his calves and clinging to his lower thighs, you're glad you didn't get the heeled shoes; he doesn't have the grace to pull off heels you think.

"Are you coming or not, cause if you're not, I'm taking this shit off now." You follow him quickly and sit on the end of the bed. He's standing in front of you looking mildly irritated. "You ask me to call you _Daddy_ or _Sir_ and I am out of here." You chuckle at him; really, you think you'd be out too if that had occurred to you.

"C'mere." He steps between your spread legs and you press soft kisses to the uncovered skin of his thighs, then nuzzle at his stomach through the shirt, your hands trail up to his ass, under his skirt. You weren't sure if you would feel his bare skin or the fabric of his boxers but it's neither. He's wearing the little white panties. Your cock twitches and you squeeze his ass softly. "C'mere." You reach up and catch the back of his neck dragging him down for a kiss. "Want you." You murmur against his lips and kiss him again; he breaks the kiss with a soft noise.

"But I promis-"

"I know, I know but I'm not sure, I _want_ to spank you, Punkers, wanna fuck you, make a mess of you when you look all pr-"

"I _fucking dare_ you to call me _pretty_." He hisses and bites at your bottom lip, before kissing you gently and straddling your lap. You laugh at him and tug his pigtails gently.

"_Pretty_." He scowls and tries to stand, you hold him firm, keeping him sitting down on your lap, kiss him again. "Pigtails are _pretty_." You smirk and kiss him, he doesn't relent in his attempts to squirm out of your hold but he doesn't stop kissing you either, he seems torn between protesting his manliness and kissing you. "You're scruffy." You mutter and cup his face, kissing him softly. "You sure you wanna get spanked?" You ask him, brushing the shorter strands of hair that have escaped the tails back from his eyes. He glances away and you tug on one tail, bringing his attention back to you, he nods, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't." You laugh and tap his thigh, he takes the cue and stands, trying to smooth down his skirt and fix his hair, for a man who protested it, he certainly trying to be pretty so very carefully, he shaved his legs after all.

"Bend over." You guide him so that he's bent; face down, over the desk in your bedroom, resting his weight on his elbows and step back to look at him. His legs look incredible, wrapped in the thigh highs, the way the skirt drapes over the gentle curve of his ass, offering a tantalising suggestion of the shape and firmness of it. You have to squash down the urge to grab your phone and snap a picture of this, you're certain you're not going to be able to persuade him into this get up again but he'd kill you if you took pictures, your unreliable memory will have to do.

"The fuck you staring at?" He snaps bringing you out of your thoughts.

"You." You mutter softly and flip the skirt up; you smooth your hand over his panty-clad ass, trail a finger under the elastic and let it snap back. He really needs to start wrestling in trunks you think, the basketball shorts do not do justice to this glorious little ass of his, he fills the panties out so very nicely. Your hand strokes his ass again and he shifts his weight from one foot to the other clearly getting impatient. You smack his ass gently and he stills instantly, you feel a smirk growing on your lips and smack him again, a little harder. He widens his stance but otherwise makes no movement. This is an interesting development; it seems his masochism goes further than orgasm denial and sounding. You try a third hit, putting as much force as you dare into it, nowhere near as hard as you _could_ hit, in terms of what he could take and what you could offer but definitely harder than you struck him before. He gasps softly and clasps one wrist with the other hand, resting his forehead on his forearm.

"More." He says softly, you laugh; return to stroking his ass, ignoring his wriggles and squirms as he tries to entice you into hitting him again. You let him wait, leave him bent over the desk as you go grab the bottle of lube from the bathroom and tuck it in your pocket. You smack his ass just as firmly as before when you come back and his body jolts with the unexpected force. You spank him with short, firm, quick blows for a while and then stop, he's panting slightly and his ass is certainly warmer but he gives no signs of his thoughts on the situation.

"You okay?" You ask him softly, stroking his ass through the tight white cotton of the panties, resisting the urge to pull them down his legs to see just how red his ass is. He nods, still panting.

"More, harder." He manages between gulps of air and you shrug slightly, tug the panties down, off his ass leaving his cock still covered by the fabric. His ass is a soft, warm, red colour; you smirk at it and grope him, squeezing his ass cheeks and parting them, exposing his hole, which twitches slightly.

"You enjoying this?" You murmur softly, pressing yourself against his back, your lips almost but not quite touching his ear, making him shiver beneath you.

"Hit me." He says softly, you feel down to his cock, there's a subtle dampness on the fabric of the panties, he's hard, leaking even, you suppose he's enjoying this a lot more than you would have assumed. You spank him harder this time, putting more force behind the blows, the sound of your hand hitting his bare ass loud in the silence of your apartment, he moans softly as you stroke his ass again, the heat of it growing. "Again." You do as he asks, putting the same force behind this blow. "Fuck, more." You let your hand connect five more times before stopping, his ass bright red and so warm. He's gasping for air now; you let your hand cup his cock and balls, feel how the damp patch on the panties has spread. You open the lube and coat one finger, slide it inside his hole, fuck him slowly with it, let him get used to it and then smack his ass with your other hand. His hole clenches around your finger when you smack him, relaxes slowly when you start moving it again. You stroke his flank gently and coat two fingers this time, easing them into him and stretching him a little, repeating the process, fingering and spanking him. The way his body clamps down around your fingers is exquisite, his always tight body clenching them even tighter in response to the little bursts of pain. Once you deem him ready, you pull your fingers out and give him five more bitingly hard smacks, making him swear and gasp, his body trembling slightly.

"Fuck me." He moans, his hand clenching his wrist more, you can see the flesh beneath his fingers turning red, little marks on the skin where his nails have dug in, you stroke his fingers gently and they loosen their grip on his abused wrist to snag your hand, drawing it to his mouth. "Please, fuck me." He speaks against your hand, his breath, fast, warm and slightly damp, pressing softly little kisses over your knuckles.

"Patience, Punkers." You lean away from him, unzip your pants, draw your hard cock out and coat it in lube. You press a soft kiss behind his left ear, making him moan deep and low, then slowly ease yourself into his body. You fuck him carefully, entering him at a snail's pace, cautious of his reddened ass but one of his legs shifts and wraps itself about your calf, he trying to pull you into him further. You thrust forward more firmly so that you're fully sheathed inside his body and wait for him to relax around you. His breathing is still a little quick, you want him to calm down before you start fucking him in earnest, you press soft kisses to the nape of his neck whilst you wait. It's not often you see this part of him, his hair usually covers it but the bleached strands are currently held up in tails, giving you free reign to suck and bite him there, leaving what you're sure will be a rather lovely hickey. You spare a brief thought for if he has a girlfriend at the moment or not but it's quickly put out of your mind by him squeezing the muscles around your cock.

"Don't fucking mark me, Cabana." He sounds mildly irritated but not fully annoyed so you swipe your tongue over the spot you bit and hope he thinks no more on it. It's not like the mark is in an obvious place, really who spends all that much time looking at the back of his neck, when you're behind him there are sights that are so much more interesting. You set the pace fast, pounding him, if he's gathered enough composure to complain, you're going to have to fuck it right back out of him. When you thrust into him you smack his ass, causing him to clench the muscles around you cock, you don't think you're going to last long like this but thankfully, he's a gasping mess once more, moaning softly as you thrust into him, a low keening noise as you pull out, the heat from his spanked ass, warming your thighs deliciously. You don't last long, the sight and feeling of his reddened ass gripping your cock so tightly, the sounds he makes as you spank him, the way his sweat is making the white button down shirt cling to his back, overwhelm you far more quickly that you'd like. You come with your forehead against his shoulder blades and pull out of him, you know how you want him to finish.

"Turn around, sit on the desk." You tell him and he does so as fast as he can, fixing his skirt so he's sitting on it, his legs splayed, the panties stretched tight over his leaking cock, the pigtails, the hazy look in his eyes, the way he swings his feet a few times, he looks at once debauched and thoroughly innocent. You tug the panties down his legs and take his cock in your mouth, bobbing your head a few times before letting him go. "Feel good?" He makes an inarticulate noise and pulls on your hair, trying to guide you back down to his cock; you resist and begin stroking him. "You wanna come in my mouth?" You think this is particularly cruel but you want to hear him say it. He looks down at you, eyes cloudy with lust and nods, you fondle his balls and his head falls back. "Hmm, Punkers?"

"Yes." He hisses and you smirk at him, take him back in your mouth and begin working his cock as best you can, blowjobs are not your speciality, you don't get the practice. "Fuck, Colt." His hands are pulling at your hair as you move your head faster. He comes quietly, it feels like he's trying to yank your hair out by the roots when he does, you gently prise his hands out of your hair and swallow his cum. You stand and gather him close to you, kissing him softly; he pulls away from the kiss an odd look on his face and sits peacefully in your arms, catching his breath for a while. "Shower." He says eventually, you're sure the only reason you hadn't fallen asleep was because you're standing up, what you'd like is to take him to bed and nap for a while but he's already squirming and wriggling in your hold.

"Yeah, yeah, gimme a minute." You mutter, pressing your lips against his neck, he sighs dramatically and sits still.

"I'm not wearing a skirt again." He speaks again far too soon for your liking, making you groan, really, you should know by now that after sex there are two types of Punk, asleep or not asleep. Sweet, cuddly, just come Punkers never sticks around long enough. You step back from him and start getting undressed. "You're spanking me again though." He says as he hops off the desk.

"Bed next time." You say as you follow him to the bathroom, next time you're getting your nap.

* * *

_A/N 450 Error code denied access due to parental controls, yes this amused me more than it should have._

_**alizabethianrose** I hope that schoolgirlPunk smut lived up to expectations. ;) _

**_Reviews are always nice, so if you enjoyed it or if you hated let me know. Requests or smutty prompts are always cheerfully accepted. :3_**


End file.
